a long six months
by HMbookqueen
Summary: Kate steps on to Hamersley for what she thinks is a mandatory six month secondment and walks straight in to a ghost from her past. Feelings she has hidden for five years start to show. ( disclaimer I don't own sets patrol and please read and review so I know where or not to continue. And as I live in the UK don't shoot me I know nothing about the RAN other than sea patrol)
1. day one

Kate walked up the gangway of her new posting. Saluting she stepped on to the deck, she thought to herself, _" how hard can working on a patrol boat be?"._ She was still angry at navy command for sending her to this boat, ship whatever they call it. Her heart lay with the big ships and she hoped that her promotion would have landed her with one of the larger ships in the RAN fleet, but no. she was told by the commander that it was mandatory to serve 6 months with the patrol boats.

Not looking where she was going Kate collided with someone "sorry" she mumbled before looking straight in to the eyes of a ghost, from her past.

"KATE, you can't be our new XO, are you our new XO?" the ghost exclaimed

"lieutenant… Commander Flynn ," Kate quickly added the commander after seeing the man's epaulets before handing him the file from NAVCOM. Before walking off to find her cabin.

 _"_ _This is going to be a long six months"_ she thought, looking back through the photos on her phone stopping on one from five years ago. It showed her smiling at the camera, her head resting on a man's. The same man who now would be sleeping behind one very thin wall.


	2. three down, three to go?

**Set three months in to Kate's secondment to Hamersley. I would like to point out that I do not own Sea Patrol, and I have not got a Scooby doo about the RAN. The will be one more chapter, at the end of season 1.**

 **please leave a review and be kind.**

Kate sat in the bridge, fighting sleep having been on watch for six hours. She could hear her pillow calling her from her cabin below. Rubbing her eyes she reached over to grab the internal comms system to wake up the rest of the ship.

"call the hands call the hands. Wakey, wakey , wakey,"

As she finished the captain walked on to the bridge

"Anything to report, X"

"No sir, if you don't mind, im going to my rack. Captain has the ship," Kate replied before leaving the bridge. She had been on board Hammersley for three months and was starting to get a feel for why mike liked patrol boats, and she kind of enjoyed being home more.

After a few hours' sleep Kate felt more human. She decided to grab a coffee, and walked straight in to nikki.

"Guess who we are about to pick up?"

"nikki, no games please,"

"DR Morrell,"

"Ughhh, does she nor know were are not a taxi service. We do have a more important job to do rather than ferry drama queen biologists to and from bright island, " Kate groaned. Why did Mike have to torment her, and Dr Ursula Morrell. The was something not quite right about her and Kate did not trust her.

"I'll be in the ward room," Kate said grabbing the small pile of folders on the desk. She had a few reports she needed to get off to navcom.

Kate, Nikki, Mike and Dr Morrell sat in the senior sailors mess, discussing the food. Before mike asked Kate " X, are you not officer of the watch?"

"Um yes sir, I almost forgot. Thanks for the reminder, I was having soo much fun I was almost late. Excuse me" Kate replied squeezing herself out from the table, and leaving. Just catching the Ursula saying.

"She's a bit of a sourpuss,"

"it's nothing to do with you," mike replied "it has been a long day and the XO hates to see the ice boats get away.

Kate could have walked in there and kissed him there and then, from the corner of her eye and in the reflection of the extraction in the galley Kate could see Nikki smirking in to her food. In the next three months she could see her and Nikki becoming friends.

She had also become use to sleeping behind the thin wall that separated her and mike. Almost.


	3. the start of something new

Kate sat curled up in a chair overlooking the sea. From her deck see could see right out in to the beyond of the sea. Picking up her book with her good arm she started to read but the pain in her other arm was getting bad. Walking in to her living come kitchen area she filled a glass of water from the water dispenser on her fridge and took two of pain meds the doctor had given her. When her doorbell rang.

Opening her door, she was greeted with mike, holding a large box.

"I bring cholate, milk. Not dark,"

"that's great," she said before stumbling over to the couch.

"Kate, are you ok how's the arm ," mike called after her, closing the door behind him and following her.  
"Y-ea-h I just to my pain meds, I'll be fine," she said before crashing out. Mike smiled before lifting her legs on to the couch, and covering her with the blanket that wad draped over the chair. Grabbing the note pad that was stuck to her fridge, and scribbled a message.

 _Kate you passed out due to your meds so I left. I'll see you on-board Hammersley at the decommissioning next week. Rest, and enjoy. Chocolates are in the fridge._

 _Mike_

Putting it on to the table he place a kiss on to her forehead and walking out and kicking himself. Why did he kiss her.

**One week later: Decommissioning day**

Kate walked towards the CO's cabin, knocking on the open door, " may i?" before being beckoned in

"Your recommendation for a frigate. Big ships," mike said as he handed her a envelope.  
"if you don't mind, I'd rather take you up on your offer to stay, if you'll have me?"  
" of course, the is nothing I love more than loyalty and a good throat gripping debate," he replied taking back the envelope and placing it in to a pocket.

Stood on the quay, Kate looked over as the rest of the ships company stood as the ensign was lowered marking that the Freemantle class patrol boat was no longer needed. For over 25 years she had serve the RAN and went out with a bang so to speak. She could see mike being handed the ensign and walking over to hand it to the chef of navy. Mike looked over to her and smiled. It was the same smile he gave her when they first met at Watson bay. It made her go week at the knees and sent her heart in to overdrive. _Why does he do this to me, he left, his career was more important,_ she mused before returning the smile. And following the parade as they were dismissed. I had been a long six months, she had a feeling that her time on the patrol boats might be the making of her. Now all she needed to do was to get Mike Flynn out of her head.

 **that's it. I'm done for now. Please leave a review and read my other sea patrol fan fix Hamersley playlist (Girls). I have another story in mind that I am planning as I'm typing.**


End file.
